


Family (L.S) ♡︎

by og_directioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acting, Adoption, California, F/F, F/M, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, New York City, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), One Direction Tours, Other, United Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/og_directioner/pseuds/og_directioner
Summary: So what happens when Harry and Louis adopt Jordan, a 15 year old girl, who happens to be in the same Netflix series as the 5 boys? What happens when they tell the whole world she will be going on the Reunion tour with them and that they adopted her? What happens when Niall, Zayn, and Liam have a teenage niece and help her realize that she has a crush on her best friend? What happens when Jordan gets pregnant at 16? what happens when she tells the whole world that she's a pregnant teenager? What happens when you put a 15 year old girl into a beautiful family with two loving dads and 3 of the most loving and beautiful uncles she could ever ask for?Well you can't have all the answers right about now but you can soon....
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I know i'm not your typical ordinary 15 year old girl, i don't go to public school, im homeschooled, i don't have many friends, im an actress, a model and i have 86.7 million followers on instagram. I know my life seems like if it's wonderful, all sunshine and rainbows. But it's not. 

My mother, she's beautiful, kinda hearted, caring, loving, a little rough on the edges but hey that's what makes her a great mother. Now my father i never met him, he left my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me at the age of 18. But my step father, he's great, he's been here since I was 4. He treats me like his own, he spoils me, watches movies with me, always helps me with my school work, and has never doubted me. Yes my mother is 33 and my step father is 37. They own a World wide known modeling company, Two world wide known record label companies, and a world wide known acting university. 

My Siblings, I have 4 siblings. My two older siblings, step siblings, they're fraternal twins, Talia and Jackson who are 17 in junior year of high school and are homeschooled. Jackson is an actor and he's currently writing a book alongside a famous writer. Talia is a model, makeup artist and an overall public figure. Then there are my two younger siblings, half siblings, who are also twins, identical twins, Jade and Jasmine who are 10 in 3rd grade and are homeschooled. Jade and Jasmine are both child models for Claire's, Target, Party City, Disney, Justice and many more companies. 

Then, there's me. Middle child, 15 in sophomore year of high school. I act, model, sing, dance, I'm a public figure , I do makeup and a lot more things. I've been in 12 different movies, 8 different Netflix Originals, 4 different Disney series, and I've had a total of 28 guest appearances.

But there's one more thing, my parents have been having issue with the record label company, due to some of the managers working for the company using fake contracts and deals leading to people paying more then they would need to. My Parents were never aware of this. Now it's become a bigger issue. 

I am also currently in the foster care system, trying to get adopted. My parents want me out of the picture until they get everything settled with the company. Which i don't find completely true, they probably just want me out of the picture in general and i don't find fair due to the fact that they'd still have the twins in hand with them. But hey i guess it'll be easier for them without me. 

I've been meeting lots of people in the music and acting industry. Most of them just wanting me as a PR stunt kid. I keep saying no to them because i would not make a good PR stunt kid. I'm to up forward with everything and knowing me i'd probably tell the world i'm a PR stunt kid even before they even get to tell the world they adopted me. There haven't been that many actual people that aren't famous or in the industry interested to adopt me. Mostly because most people want a baby and not a 15 year old girl.

I'm also currently doing cold reads and table readings for a new Netflix original. With One Direction and yes all five of them. Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn and yes they all know about my current situation and they always comfort me when I get frustrated because no one wants to adopt me.

𝐿𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝐽𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑎𝑛 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒....


	2. Chapter 2

TW!! ⚠️Mentions of depression, Anxiety, self harm and Eating disorders ⚠️

"Look i don't want to fucking pretend to be someones kid! Why can't you understand that?" Jordan yelled to her social worker, through the phone. 

"Look Jordan i understand but-"her social worker said before getting interrupted "No! You don't. You don't fucking understand what it's like having to fake your happiness or having to fake that you love someone when you don't. You don't understand that my parents want to get rid of me because of the fact that my twin sisters are already to much for them and they don't want to-to d-deal w-w-with m-me." Jorden said on the verge of tears. 

"i understand Jordan but hear me-" Her social worker said before getting interrupted once again. "You don't understand and i won't hear you out. why? because it's been 4 months. 4 goddamn months of me waiting and meeting people only to be told to be a PR stunt kid. I don't want to be that kid, that has to fake loving her family for Publicity. I don't want to have to be more unhappy then i already am. I don't want to be put into an environment where it doesn't feel like home and it feels more like a job." Jordan interrupted "you guys say you u-understand but w-when in reality y-you don't." she said crying and frustrated. 

"okay..look im sorry Jordan i really am. i know this isn't ideal for you. I know that you're going through a lot. So we will try to cut off every possible person that would want you as a PR stunt kid. This would mean that only some of the people in the industry that are interested in adopting a kid as their own would get the option to meet you. This would also mean that more people out of the industry that are looking for a kid will be able to have a chance to adopt you. Now i'm not saying it's going to be easy from here on out but we will try to cut ties between people that want you as a PR stunt kid. Does that sound fair enough?" Jordan's social worker, Madeline stated 

"Yeah okay, that's fair enough" Jodan sighed through the phone. "Im sorry i snapped at you, i'm just very frustrated. In between all the table reads, cold reads, getting ready to start filming, the meetings with all these people, all the moving around from my parents and the constant fighting. It's been hard" Jordan stated through the phone with teary eyes . 

"It's alright Jordan i get it. But you will get through this and i promise we will find you a great family. Take care of yourself and get some rest. Everything will clear up soon. I hope the rest of your day goes well. Stay safe love." Madeline said on the phone. 

"Thank you Madeline. i hope you have a good one too. Goodbye" Jordan stated trying not to make it obvious she was on the verge of tears again. 

"Goodbye love take care" Madeline said ending the call. As soon as the call ended Jordan proceeded to get ready for the day, trying not to remember the conversation she just had with her social worker.

She quickly gets ready putting on a pink skirt, white cropped tank top and her black doc martins. Then, she Headed down stairs. "hey good morning" she said to the twins. "Hi Jordy, what was the screaming about?" Jade asked. "It's nothing just Madeline. She called again about meeting some new people" Jordan told her curious little sister while getting her breakfast ready.

"You know, It's not fair"Jasmine stated. 

"What's not fair jazzy?" Jordan asked as she sat down at the couch to spend time with her sisters before she leaves to set for her table reads.

"It's not fair that mommy and daddy want you to go with other people. Why can't they keep you? We will miss you too much." Jasmine said with teary eyes. "Jazzy i know it's unfair. But look mama and papa are just doing what they think is right. You won't lose contact with me because i will visit you for at least a week every month. I promise. You guys won't lose me, i'll be part of your lives okay?"Jordan told both her sisters.

"You pinky promise?" Jade asked. "Yes bubba i pinky promise" Jordan said connecting her pink with both Jasmine and Jades pinky's. 

"Now look, please don't cause mama and papa so much trouble while i'm away okay?" Jordan asked the twins. "okay, we will be good" Jasmine says. 

"alright thank you, i love you guys" Jordan says standing up to put her plates into the sink. "love you too" Jade said 

Soon enough there was a knock on the door. That meant Niall was there to pick Jordan up. Jordan quickly went to open the door, making sure she didn't trip over her own shoe laces in the process. 

"Hey Niall, come in" Jodan said happily as she saw niall standing at the door with a few bags at his hands. 

"Hey Jordan, i brought the twins a few things if you don't mind" Niall stated putting the bags down on the kitchen counter. 

"It's fine, parents won't mind" Jordan reassured brunette lad. 

"Where's Talia and Jackson" Niall asked curiously looking around

"Talia went out with her boyfriend and Jackson with his boyfriend, something about a double date. Something about getting to know each other better because their all going to be in a movie together" Jordan said shrugging her shoulders

"Ahhhhh okok i see and your parents?" Niall asked once again curiously 

"Up stairs working on paper work for the lawyers, they have a meeting later on today" jordan said picking up her bag and making sure she had her binder with her script in it 

"Alright, well here i leave a few snacks and new toys, Hopefully you girls enjoy them" Niall said towards the two blonde girls on the couch currently watching "How To Train a Dragon" 

"We have to get going, please be good for mom and dad. Don't get into trouble! Love you Jasmine and Jade" Jordan said before grabbing her phone off the counter and giving her little sisters a hug each. 

Jordan made her way outside with Niall, Making sure to lock the door on her way out and getting into Nialls car. 

"Once again, thank you for the ride" Jordan said once in the car. 

"hey look it isn't a problem, i know you're going through a lot and i just want to help you. I know that things are not great with your parents and i don't like seeing you sad when you go to set and i know that Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn don't like it either. I'm here for you, We're here for you" Niall said giving jordan a warm smile 

"Thank you so much it means the world to me" Jordan said returning a smile 

Soon enough they got to set. 

Jordan went and said hi to her friends, Conner, Dalton, Brandon, Eric, Reagan, McKenna and Ashton. They were all on the show and they were all there for the table reading. In the few months they all had gotten to know each other they all had grown really close to each other. Specially Ashton and Jordan. Ashton and Jordan felt very comfortable around each other.

Niall went to go say hello and catch up with the guys on what they did over the weekend. 

"i saw you gave Jordan a ride" harry said while the five of them were getting coffee and croissants. 

"Yeah she needed one, plus she didn't want to have to deal with her parents in the morning after that phone call with Madeline" Niall said whispering making sure that no one around them could hear them talking. 

"What phone call with Madeline" Louis asks finally giving some interest to the conversation. 

"She got into an argument with Madeline about the people who want to see her to be their PR kid, i think they settled it and now she isn't going to be seeing many of the people that are looking for a PR stunt kid" Niall said while picking up a piece of his croissant and putting into his mouth. 

"Hopefully they fix it this time. If they don't i swear to god i will go there and talk to them because they keep putting so much stress on to her and on top of that she's mentally unstable" said louis looking at Jordan with a very worried expression on his face

"Yeah..and i don't think she's been taking much good care of herself" Zayn whispered taking a good look at a very tired but smiling Jordan. 

"Nialler, do you know if she's taken her Anti-depressants, Adhd meds, and anxiety meds?Do you know if she's sleeping correctly? Do you know how long she's been clean for? Do you know anything? Do you know if she's eating correctly ?" Harry said in a very calm and soothing manner.

"I'm going to be honest, i don't know. Last time we talk about her mental and physical health it was about two months ago. You guys know how that ended, I don't want to stress her out more about things but you guys are right, she does seem very tired and we should check up on her" Niall said with a very worried look on his face. 

"Maybe we can talk to her once we get to the house, she's staying over yours right?" Liam asked harry and louis

Harry and louis just nodded calmly. They just watched as Ashton and Jordan started laughing because of Conners stupid jokes. 

Ashton and Jordan have been pretty close. That is because Ashton only trusts Jordan with her secrets and same goes with Jordan. 

"May I have your attention everyone!!!" Their directioner Jimmy stated 

"Table Readings have been canceled for today because my daughter Savanah is in labor and i need to get down to the hospital quick" Jimmy said with a bright smile. 

"Sorry for the last minute announcement but you guys are all dismissed for the day" Jimmy said while getting his things ready to go to the hospital and meet his soon to be granddaughter. 

"Jordan, where are you we are going to the house and are thinking of getting some food on the way" Louis said trying to find the 15 year old that was at his care for the weekend 

As he was looking around he later found a black jordan sized blob in the back of the room in the corner. 

He got closer as he heard her sniffling and he soon realized jordan was in the corner crying. He sat down beside her and just let her cry on his shoulder not caring for the mascara and tear stains he'd have to deal with later. Eventually, Jordan stopped crying. Louis didn't question her and just got her safely into the car. He made a mental note to talk to her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Anddd that's the first chapter Folks...  
> Hopefully you guys like this!   
> Thank you for choosing to read this story!


	3. Chapter 3

(continuation of the last chapter) 

soon enough they got to the house. 

Louis and Harry were now in the kitchen with Zayn, Liam, and Niall trying to figure out what to get to eat. 

"I vote we get Chinese take out" Harry said with a smile 

"But i want Tacos" Niall said whining and looking up with puppy dog eyes 

"Look i don't care what you guys decide on, i'm just hungry. Just stop bickering and choose one" Liam said laughing at Louis who was now trying to get in the middle of Harry and Nialls argument over what food to get. 

"Hey hey guys i've got an idea" Zayn said with a excited grin on his face. 

"Tells us what it is Z" Gigi said while feeding their one year old babygirl. 

"okay...how about we ask Jordan what she wants to eat and we will get what she wants. You guys do remember she's here right?" he says looking towards the living room where you could see a very tired Jordan taking a nap with a blue and green blanket. 

"Yeah you're right Zayn, we should do that. Plus she has to eat" Liam said looking towards the direction of the living room as well with a very worried look on his face. 

"Liam why do you look so worried yet in shock? have you seen a ghost? or did you finally remember the real reason to why we had all those fans outside Nialls hotel room in japan?" Louis said laughing a little

"No you dimwit, i was looking at Jordan. She looks really pale and like if she's in pain" Liam said once again looking at Jordan, who was scrunching up her eyebrows in her sleep. 

Louis then went to the living room to check up in a very pale Jordan. 

"Hey darling you okay?" Lou asked her and shook her softly with a worried expression. 

"hmmmm" Jordan said fluttering her eyes open slowly 

"are you okay darling? you look very pale. do you feel fine?" Louis whispered. 

"no, my stomach hurts and my head" Jordan said groggily trying to sit up.

"Have you been drinking enough water and eating well?" Louis said trying to help Jordan sit up. 

"yes i have been hydrating and eating. But to be honest i haven't been eating as much." Jordan said looking down at her feet. 

"It's okay. I promise. The good thing is that you're eating at least a little bit" Louis said with a hand on Jordan's shoulder reassuring her that it was okay. 

Jordan just gave Louis a weak smile before putting a hand over her mouth. 

"hey darling what's wrong" Louis said looking at Jordan with a worried look. 

Jordan just stood up and ran to the bathroom. Opening the door and disposing the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. 

soon enough Louis is right behind Jordan rubbing her back and comforting her as she empties the contents of her stomach for a second time in a row. After she's done she just pulls away from the porcelain bowl and lays her head back on the cold blue, green and gold stained marble walls in her bathroom. Louis sitting next to her with a wet cold washcloth dabbing it gently on her forehead and lips making sure she was all cleaned up. 

"You feeling better darling?" Louis asks rubbing soothing circles on Jordan's hands. 

"Yeah, even though I did just puke my guts out it helped get rid of the pain in my stomach" Jordan said trying to stand up slowly with Louis help.

"Do you think its because you are dehydrated?" Louis asked worriedly 

Jordan just nodded as she brushed her teeth so she could get the disgusting taste out of her mouth 

"have you been eating correctly?" Louis asked as he combed his hands through Jordan's hair and undid the knots.

"Ive been eating a bit more then last time, ive been trying. I promise." Jordan said as she put her tooth brush back. 

"that's good darling as long as you're eating" louis said smiling at jordan 

"Are you guys okay with me staying here this weekend though?" Jordan asked with a worried look 

"Yes we are fine with it, i promise. You have your own room in the house and your own bathroom, we told you we are here for you and we mean it. You're like a daughter to us" Louis said to Jordan giving her a smile. 

"Thank you so so much, you guys don't know how much this means to me. The five of you guys are like a second family to me" Jordan smiled 

"Also Chinese or Tacos?" Louis asked 

"Chinese please" Jordan said as they walked down the stairs 

"Jordan said Chinese. so we will get Chinese" Louis said with a grin while Niall groaned but gave in and just went with it. 

"Okok i'll order" Liam said while starting to dial the number 

Soon enough the food got there and everyone was serving them selves. 

Zayn noticed that Jordan did serve herself as much as she used to. He didn't comment on it though. 

Soon enough they all sat down at the dinning table and started eating making conversation about different thoughts being shared mostly about the arrangements being made for the up coming reunion tour. 

"Thank you, this was delicious" jordan said getting up from her seat and putting the dishes and dirty utensils into the sink. 

"i'm going to go upstairs to my room if that's fine with you guys" Jordan said while coming back to the dinning room area. 

"Yeah that's fine, get some rest so you feel better tomorrow darling. If you need anything just let us know" Harry said to Jordan 

Jordan went and gave each of the boys a hug and zayn and gigs babygirl a little tickle making her gurgle happily. 

Soon enough she went upstairs and got ready to shower and relax.

"You know i was thinking" Niall started to say. 

"Oh no this is bad he was thinking" Louis interrupted with a childish laugh 

"Anyways as i was saying, i was thinking and i don't know if this is a good idea but i was thinking maybe we could have a party for Jordan since her birthday is in a month and a half and her parents are going to be out of town because of the court cases. Oh and also remember to ask if we can take her on tour with us because i think it would be a great idea." Niall stated waiting to see what the other lads think of his ideas.

"I think taking her on tour with us is a great idea plus i think she'd like it and i think we can make arrangements to throw her a small surprise party. Just Us, Ashe, Anne, Louis' sisters, Gemma and a few other people.....and Oh! and we have to invite Ashton,Conner, Dalton, Brandon, Eric, Reagan, and McKenna. If not just Ashton for sure." Zayn said with a smile on his face 

"Oh my god. Do you ship them too?" Liam said gasping 

"Yeah, isn't it obvious, they like each other but haven't realized it. It's like when Haz and Lou started having feelings for each other, always staring at each other, trying to keep the smile and blushes off their faces when they talked to each other, and wanting to always do everything together" Zayn said 

"Well then..this just got interesting" Louis said trying to keep the smile and blush off his face "But look maybe they do like each other and haven't realized it but don't try talking to them about it, let them figure it out themselves." Louis said 

"Yeah let them figure it out themselves. Also guys it's getting late and we have to get home and put this one to sleep" Gigi said with a smile on her face 

"Alright you guys have a good night eh" Harry said helping Gigi and Zayn with the diaper bag and walking them out the door, giving them goodbyes and close the door once they got into their car safely 

"So i guess it's just us four lads huh?" Liam said taking a quick sip of the ice cold water he had in front of him 

"yeah just us four lads" Louis said with a nervous chuckle 

Soon enough the four of them decided to watch a few movies just like the old days in the X-factor house. 

"Lads i have to get going Maya is waiting for me to get home so we can finish the last of the requirements for the wedding" Liam said 

"Alright you have a safe trip home" Louis said walking Liam out and making sure he got into his car safely because last time they tried robbing from him at knife point

Afterwards Louis went back to the kitchen to Niall and Harry talking about different memories from touring as a band years ago. Louis just laughed when he sat down because Niall and Harry were mentioning the lilo water fights. 

Soon enough Niall had to go back to his flat. 

"Alright mate you have a good one" Harry said as he walked Niall out. 

"Yeah you too, Tell Jordan that i said goodbye and for her to have a goodnight" Niall responded as he got into his car 

"Will do" Harry said and then closed the door and locked it making sure to turn on the security alarm just in case anyone tried to rob them. 

soon enough as he got back into the house. Than, he helped louis clean up the kitchen and put everything away. One they were done harry and louis made their way to their bedroom. As they were laying on their california king sized bed louis started thinking and then slowly asked harry something that has been on his mind for quite a while now. 

"Haz?" louis said shyly 

"Yes love?" Harry said putting all his attention towards the blue eyed man of his dreams 

"I was thinking..and i know you might think it's a little to crazy but um..do you think maybe we could consider maybe looking into adopting Jordan?" Louis said with puppy dog eyes 

Harry was being very quite thinking and processing what his lover had just said 

"You know Lou i was thinking the same thing i just haven't brought it up because i thought you'd think i was crazy. I've been thinking about it every since the third time we brought Jordan home with us and you insisted on giving a room in the house for when shes here. I was planning on talk to you about maybe talking to Madeline about the adoption process and then surprise her" Harry said keeping his attention on his Lover 

Louis then just hugged the younger man and kissed him passionately and whispered i love you so much and thank you thank you.


End file.
